Frederick Keller
Abilities Powers '-He has the ability to hear long distances up to 10 miles. Which makes is easier for him to anticipated when people are arriving or planning on attacking him. -He is extremely strong. He can lift things up to 200 lbs. -He has good sight. He can see things up to a mile away. He can also see well in shadowy places and in the dark. But he can't see things when the area is to bright. -He can seduce. He has the ability to make an alluring appeal to him. It helps him when he feasts or need for escape. -He has the ability to be fast. He can run extremely fast over long distances. He can also swim fast to if need arises. -He has the ability to regenerate at high speed. When he's full he can regenterate quckly but if he hasn't eaten long period of time it takes a long time to.' Biological Profile Appearance Frederick is average height for males of 6'2 feet and weighs 196 lbs. He is very muscular built, broad shoulders, wide jawline, short dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He has pale skin due to the virus and when hungry has long white pointed canine teeth. He usually wears clothing for the every day man wears such as button cotton shirts, jacket, slacks, and nice shoes. = Personal Belongings He really doesn't bring anything with him. He figures stuff is nothing but baggage, so why bother. = Personality Frederick seems that he is this charming sweet guy, that is utterly devoted to the ones he loves. But all in reality he is a player, minpulative person. He loves playing people for his own personal gain, not caring what happens in the end. As a Vampire in it self, he loves to seduce is victums before feasting on them. If he finds some one useful he tends to make them do is biding. He's a very selfish, power hunger person. ' = History '''Frederick as a child grew up in one of New York's larges gangs. So most of his childhood and early adulthood he mostly stayed to himself and stuck to this studies. As he got older he became a Lawyer and three years after graduating he owned his own Law Firm in New York. There he meet a young woman named Ezri Stone, who he fell in love with. They had a seceret love affair for three years with this woman. Eventually his father got into a conflict with another gang group, causing Frederick to brake off his affair with Ezri and sending her to the other side of the world. After Ezri left, he moved to Texas and away from his father in New York and started up a new Law firm there. With in three months of his new Law Firm the great shift happened. Frederick during the shift he was bitten by an unknown Pure Vampire. Soon after Frederick's maker was killed and Frederick was left alone. Traveling, Frederick found other's like him and formed a clan which soon became the Vampire Kingdom. He had help and served the House of Leon, doing there bidings and earned his title of Constable. He had also helped his vampire family in a war against HLNA when they decided to take over and invade. Losing many of his kind, Frederick was successful in the defeating against HLNA. After the war, Frederick took some time off, to do some traveling. He wanted to see what was out there and what had happened. His curiosity lead him to New York, which he hopes to find answers. ' Relationships Allies Venus leigh Wilde Enemies Ezri Stone '''Category:Characters Category: Infected